


For the Dying of the Day [Fanmix]

by ItsADrizzit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix to accompany <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium">Liquid_Lyrium</a>'s brilliantly written story about Quinntus Hawke and how he deals (or tries to deal) with his mother's death and her funeral and all the people surrounding him who claim to be his friends...oh, and that thing that happened the other night with Fenris.</p>
<p>Mix is mainly rock, a little alt country, some punk/emo elements, and some jazz thrown in for kicks. It starts out a bit slow and then picks up at the end to match the emotion in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Dying of the Day [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Said and Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921235) by [Liquid_Lyrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium). 



Download: [Dropbox (zip) 15 tracks](https://goo.gl/82b2Lgr)

Streaming: [8tracks.com](https://8tracks.com/itsadrizzit/for-the-dying-of-the-day-a-dragon-age-fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LiquidLyrium for writing such a great story. I had a lot of fun putting this mix together (which is a funny way to put it considering so much of this story is pretty dark). The story is right in my wheelhouse and it really made me give a lot of thought to the songs I picked.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the mix, and I especially hope you enjoy the story as much as I did.


End file.
